Troublesome Trucks (song)
Troublesome Trucks is a song from the seventh season dedicated to the trucks. Lyrics :The engines always think they are so clever :And so they like to bump the trucks around :They bump them in the sidings, they bump the in the yards :They better beware, they better take care :They better be on their guards :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines on the line :They push them here, push them there till they go too fast :Then they push them once again laughing while they crash :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines on the line :They push them here, push them there until they go too fast :Then they push them once again laughing while they crash :They don't care how big they are to them it's just a game :Those Troublesome Trucks will get them all the same :Diesel thinks he is so very smart :Bumping all decide to play another joke :And Diesel's plan will all go up in smoke :He pulls and he pulls until he breaks the chain :On, on, on! He's off the rails again! :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines on the line :They push them here, push them there till they go too fast :Then they push them once again laughing while they crash :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines on the line :They push them here, push them there until they go too fast :Then they push them once again laughing while they crash :They don't care how big they are to them it's just a game :Those Troublesome Trucks will get them all the same :The engines all try hard to make this stand :Looking for a way to foil their plans :Nothing seems to work. It's just a matter's worse :Trucks are always on the hand :They try their time until they get their chance :But no one is expecting if they pounce :They push and they push until it's all too late :On, on, on! The trucks have won again! :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines on the line :They push them here, push them there till they go too fast :Then they push them once again laughing while they crash :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines on the line :They push them here, push them there until they go too fast :Then they push them once again laughing while they crash :They don't care how big they are to them it's just a game :Those Troublesome Trucks will get them all the same :They don't care how big they are to them it's just a game :Those Troublesome Trucks will get them all the same Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Arthur * Diesel * Toad * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * Thomas and the Breakdown Train * Dirty Objects * Pop Goes the Diesel * Dirty Work * Percy's Predicament * The Trouble with Mud * Trust Thomas * Oliver Owns Up * Heroes * Toad Stands By * Special Attraction * Bye George! * A Surprise for Percy * Busy Going Backwards * Duncan gets Spooked * Harvey to the Rescue * The World's Strongest Engine * Snow Engine * The Spotless Record Trivia * Two of the accidents in the clip weren't actually caused by trucks. When Thomas crashes into a barn and when Oliver crashes into the snowman. * The video contains two deleted clips from Dirty Objects. Category:Songs